Como bajar de un avion
by Earwend
Summary: esto,soy nueva u.uU,v de una aventura par reirse ejm de como nuestros chicos deben bajar de un avion espero q o guste


DISCLAMER:dgm no me pertence(lastima)es de la genial katsura hoshino, con lo cual los personajes son de ella =)

_COMO COMO BAJAR DE UN AVION_

Habían cogido el ultimo avión de camino a la orden el mas barato según Komui.

Komui había tenido q asistir a una reunión de la orden y se había llevado como guardaespaldas Lavi, Kanda, Allen e incluso a su adorada Lenalee.

Se encontraban en un avión no muy perfecto que se diga, los asientos los componían unas cajas de madera, y estaban rodeados de "mercancías".

Kanda de mal humor miraba amenazante a Lavi, quien en un momento al ver la mirada asesina del japonés cambio de objetivo a moyashi-chan, este estaba hablando animadamente con Lenalee a lo que Komui le miraba mal. Lavi se acerco hacia él y sé colgó del hombro de Allen.

-Allen-kun!! ¿De que habláis...?-pregunto canturreando alegremente Lavi

-de nada, simplemente calculábamos que ya deberíamos estar por encima mas o menos del cuartel.-contesto Lenalee con una sonrisa.

-sabes Lenalee, has pensado alguna vez en una misión encubierta... podrías seducir a alguien.-comento alegremente el Conejo, acaba soltar la bomba de relojería.

Las reacciones no se hicieron de esperar, un rojo intenso adorno el rostro de la joven.

-¡Pero que dices!-grito Allen a la vez que le daba un collejón, también azorado por el comentario.

Komui al oír aquello saco (de Dios sabe donde)un komurin miniatura, el cual nada mas ver a su maestro mosqueado a punto al objetivo.

Lavi retrocedió un paso.

-¿que? Era buena idea....-dijo en su defensa.

-ultima petición....?-murmuro Komui con una oscura aura alrededor, Allen le miraba con cara miedo, Lenalee seguía sonrojada y Kanda soltó uno de sus particulares "tsk".

En esta guisa se los encontró el conductor del avión.

-esto... lamento interrumpir... pero ya os toca saltar-comento con cara de disculpa.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-exclamo todo el equipo.

-pues eso... que tenéis que saltar-repitió.

-pero si no hemos llegado a la orden... -le dijo Komui mientras se acercaba al tripulante, olvidando ya sus instintos de exterminio.

-yo concerté con Rever que os dejaría caer en la orden-al ver que Komui no reaccionaba se dirigió hacia un baúl, empezó a sacar diferentes paracaídas y a lanzarlos hacia los ocupantes-pónganse eso... así también esto-les lanzo unas gafas, observo con mirada critica a los atónitos ocupantes-bien eso es todo.

-un segundo, si usted esta aquí....¿quién pilota el avión?-reacciono Lavi.

-a esa misnundicia-a dicho misnundicia pensó Allen-no te preocupes chico, se pilota solo, solo preocúpate de tirar de esta anilla cuando estés a unos metros del suelo.

El conductor se dirigió hacia la cabina, con una sonrisita

-ah sí, deberías daros prisa si no queréis caer sobre rocas, buena suerte.

Todos seguían mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el piloto, Kanda fue el primero en reaccionar se coloco el paracaídas.

-oye Yuu no iras a saltar ¿verdad?-pregunto Lavi tocándole el hombro.

-esque no le has oído, conejo, solo hay una forma de llegar y es saltando-a lo cual ante la mirada atónita de todos, Kanda salto del avión.

-¡a-aaaaaaaah saltado!-grito Lenalee a la vez que miraba la puerta que el samurai había abierto.

-bien quien será el siguiente-todos miraban a Lavi con los ojos muy abierto-bueno si no hay mas remedio... -se encogió de hombros, a ninguno de los ocupantes se le paso por la cabeza la idea que Lavi tenia, por eso nadie hizo nada ni se extraño cuando se acerco a Lenalee, y empezó a moverla como quien no quiere la cosa hacia la puerta-oye Lenalee, te acuerdas de cómo activar el paracaídas ¿no?-le pregunto mientras miraba a la china.

-si, claro tirar de esta anilla... –la chica no comprendía a que venia la pregunta.

-Buenooooo... pues entonces... ¡Adiós!-le dio un empujón provocando que Lenalee se cayera del avión.

-Laviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡¡¡¡¡Te matare!!!!!!!-fue lo ultimo que se escucho de labios de Lenalee

Komui al ver que su hermana sé caía, actuó como solía hacer en esos casos y sin preocupación alguna excepto la de que su querida y adorada Lenalee estaba cayendo, salto del avión.

Allen miraba el lugar donde acaba de ocurrir la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

-anda Allen-kun si solo quedamos tú y yo (8)-canturreo Lavi.

Allen le miro con cara de horror al imaginarse sus intenciones.

-Lavi... no... no... Lavi-se echo para atrás negando con la cabeza.

-siiiii vamos a haya-y agarrando de un tirón a Allen se lanzo con él al aire.

-aaaaaaaah!-grito Allen, a lo que Lavi reía.

Ya de vuelta a la orden.

Los cuatro exorcistas y Komui tocaban la puerta para entrar a la orden.

-uy y esas pintas-les recibió Rever a lo que cuatro miradas fulminantes y una alegre se posaron en él.

-hemos tenido que saltar del avión-informo el director, rever le miro sin comprender.-por lo visto tu "piloto" quedo así contigo.-¬¬

-esto... yo... -murmuro Rever

-por lo menos vosotros habéis podido saltar... -murmuro enojada Lenalee, la cual estaba mas despeinada que los otros-a mi alguien me a empujado –cofcofLavicofcof

-bueno creo que lo mejor esque os acostarais-murmuro rever intentando huir.

-adonde te crees que vas supervisor Rever-le agarro amenazadoramente Komui.

-esto...yo.....

NA: (nota autora)

Esto lo que ocurrió a continuación con el pobre Rever os lo dejo a vuestra imaginacio =) XD

Espero que os halla gustado el próximo será mejor lo prometo

-eso espero ¬¬-aparece Allen a su lado

-no te a gustado?

-si, bastante pero me haces saltar y el aterrizaje no fue muy bn

**tomas falsas**

Allen cayéndose, Allen volviéndose a caer...

-vale, vale ya lo pille

-eso espero.

-bueno sayonara.

-espero q le pongais muchos reviers a esta loca.

-como q loca?

-si loca...!

-dejemoslo....


End file.
